


Snowdrift

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Dawn and Barry play a game that got a little too heated.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Jun | Barry
Kudos: 23





	Snowdrift

Dawn Berlitz could not remember at all how the both of them decided to start playing Snowdrift.

Her mother was spending a few days in late Autumn at her parents’ home in Sandgem Town. Usually, she would seize this time of the year to take the train from Jublife City to Sunyshore City and visit her paternal great-grandparents’ house near Snorlax Rock, but they had the flu and were quarantined on their country cottage at Route 228. So, she was all alone in Twinleaf Town.

Not for too long, though. Barry had come in at night, bored out of his mind because of the cold weather and the impossibility of going out to train in Route 201.

Alas, as he rests on the Berlitz’s couch, they were bored together. There was nothing on TV and conversation died out. Somehow, probably due to her boyfriend’s hyperactive brain, they ended up playing Snowdrift, a challenge game.

The challenges became ever more heated, and Barry’s face was centimetres away from hers, both of their hands already on each other. First one to pull away loses, and years of childhood taunting made the Champion no quitter.

“I’m going to kiss you.” Barry warned making her laugh.

“Go right ahead, B. I’m not losing over a little kiss.” She stated confidently, leaning in even closer so their lips were brushing against one another.

“Alright.” He gulped nervously, his hand coming up to hold her face.

“Oh, for crying out loud, you wimp.” Dawn mumbled closing the gap between them, gasping when their lips moulded into each other perfectly.

Barry’s arms snaked around his girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Neither of them pulled away, rather sliding their own pair of lips away from each other and putting them to use somewhere else.

She was left kissing Barry’s bare alabaster shoulder, his head moving hers out of the way when he started kissing down her round, soft jaw.

“Beat you.” He taunted, his tongue gliding against her skin and making her hum, not caring about a silly game when she had more pressing needs.

“Barry?” Dawns asked after a while, through a moan, making the boy hum in response. “At what point do we pull away?”

The bluenette hummed when he sucked below her sensitive ear.

“When we want to stop.” He explained, his hands going under her sleep shirt and making a shudder run through her spine.

“Well… What if I don’t want you to stop?” She asked flirtatiously, making Barry kiss his way back up her neck and to her lips.

“Then we make this more interesting.” Barry whispered, his amber eyes meeting her dark blue ones.

“How?” Dawn tilted her head to the side, letting the midnight blue hair fall over one shoulder.

“First one to make a noise loses.” The blond trainer smirked down at her and she blushed.

“Okay.” She nodded, both of them shifting on the double bed so they were a bit further apart.

Climbing onto Barry’s lap, her hands made their way back into his hair, giving it a small tug.

“Rules?” Dawn asked, playing with his curly hair, and he had to hold into a pleased sigh.

“Breathing noises are fine obviously…” He explained, his breaths already coming out laboured when she tugged into his scalp a bit harder. “No talking or anything else, and no moaning.”

“What do I get when I win?” The devious girl asked, already leaving kisses up and down his neck.

“What makes you think you’ll win?” He asked, but could not avoid letting out the smallest noise.

Dawn stifled a giggle.

“That didn’t count! We haven’t started.” Barry defended. “Winner gets whatever they want.”

He bit his lip when she started sucking it lightly.

“Starting now.” She whispered into his ear.

Just like that, the both of them kept quiet, only the occasional gasps and hitches were heard throughout the room. They were both panting, their lips having indents where her teeth had once dug into them to keep her quiet.

Barry had thought his girlfriend wisely gave up on making him lose, pulling him close and holding him tightly while he left marks all over her neck and she had not done anything else but sit back and let it happen. The wetness between her legs was growing as time went on, and she ground her hips down into his and he pulled away, biting his knuckle out of her view.

Dawn had decided then that she could not have lasted much longer, so it was more strategically pulling out what she had been waiting to use ever since she defiantly figured it out the last time they were together.

Barry thought she had not known about his biting proclivities, but she was just waiting to use it to her advantage, and tonight was the perfect opportunity. she figured it out one day in the common room when she had bit his hand as a joke. It had sent a jolt through his body, and the Champion had not missed the way his eyes fluttered closed or when he bit his lip to keep himself from responding the way he would have liked to.

Dawn quickly dipped her head down, almost attacking his neck with sloppy kisses and hickeys.

Barry sat back and let her at it, deciding it was only fair since she had done the same for him only moments before. His head was almost falling back, his eyes permanently closed as her lips brushed the pulse in his neck.

The bluenette sucked next to his Adam’s Apple, smirking against his skin when it bobbed up and down. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to catch him by surprise, but she had accidentally grazed her teeth against his skin, making his breath hitch in his throat.

She had tried playing it off as though it did not happen, but the tight grip Barry had on her hips was telling her it was the only thing he could think about. She changed her plans, however, kissing and sucking, trying to find his sweet spot, smirking to herself when she felt his grip tighten on the exact moment she pressed an open-mouthed kiss right on the side of his neck.

“ _Heatran Guardian of Volcanoes._ ” Barry cried out in pleasure when his girlfriend gently bit down on the sensitive spot.

Dawn hummed against him, forgetting about the game all together when his deep groan hit her straight between her legs.

“Alright.” He panted when the female trainer pulled away, looking dazed before he nodded. “What do you want?”

Despite him asking, Dawn just stared emptily at him, looking at the darkest mark on his neck, right where she bit him.

“ _You_.” She responded, hoarsely.

It was all she could manage to say before she was attacking his lips again. They were both moving fast, their clothes flying around her rather large room, with Barry barely being able to get his pants and boxers fully off before her entrance was hovering over his throbbing length.

“You feel so good.” Barry groaned in her ear when she took it upon herself to sink all the way down onto him, no longer having any patience.

Dawn slowly moved her lean hips in circular motions, her head falling back when a moan she had been desperately holding finally made it out. Her boyfriend leaned forward, kissing the spot her neck met her collarbone and she shivered noticeably.

His hands found their way to her hips, helping guide her up and down. The Champion let him take over after that, her face nuzzled in his neck, leaving small kisses every now and then. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a pleasured cry leaving her when he bucked up harshly after shifting under her, going in deeper.

“Barry.” The girl whimpered, her fingers digging into his shoulders before scratching in their path down his back.

He only moaned back in response, the pleasure clouding any and all his rational thoughts. It seemed to cloud hers too, the longer she went the more she had forgotten about the thing that made Barry go crazy.

Dawn felt her high rapidly approaching, building over her lower stomach, her legs shaking on either side of Barry’s lap. She bit down on his shoulder, trying to keep herself from being too loud as her orgasm washed over her, her whimpers being muffled by the skin that was pulled between her white teeth.

“Fuck, _Dawn_!” Barry groaned loudly, his entire body tingling from the feeling of her teeth, his following not far behind, his hips stuttering up into her when aftershocks hit him and he let both of them ride out their highs.

“We need to play Snowdrift more often.” She breathed tiredly a laugh once the two of them calmed down and rode the afterglow, giving him one last teasing bite before tugging at his skin when she pulled away and stood up, tossing him his clothes.

“Yeah, we should.” Barry nodded in agreement, slipping his shirt over his head, unable to take his eyes off of his girlfriend.

She smiled sweetly at him. “Come on, B. I’m sure you getting hungry. I’ll whip up some ramen for you.”

He tried to stand up straight but fell down on the bed once again. “Will you bring it up to me?”

Dawn rolled her eyes at him and laid down next to her annoying boyfriend. “Lazy boy.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Dawn.”

“I love you, too, B.” She whispered.


End file.
